1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally at improvements in input/output devices that relate to computer user interfaces and video imaging/viewing that could benefit from user interaction.
2. Background Art
This highly intuitive interface relates to human/image interaction in a familiar fashion to touching, grabbing and manipulating objects in the real world. The present invention incorporates an imaging display that projects what appears to the human eye to be a floating image. The experience is further enhanced by the ability to manipulate the image as if it existed in the real world. This overall engaging experience is not possible with existing devices.
There are numerous types of approaches to trick the human eye into believing that an image exists in a different location. In the past these various techniques provided the eye with visual depth cues, giving the illusion of viewing a three-dimensional image that appears from a flat surface. These types of technologies include stereoscopic viewing, which restricts a separate image seen by either eye. fooling the brain to mentally reconstruct a composite image that appears to float above the actual image. Other methods include anaglyph (red/blue glasses), polarized, alternating-field (liquid crystal display (LCD) shutter glasses), lenticular screens and chromatic displacement or ClromaDepth(copyright) (flat holographic xe2x80x9cprismsxe2x80x9d displace colors so reds appear closest and blues farthest). This invention uses none of these techniques, liberating the user from wearing any extra equipment such as goggles.
In the prior art, ellipsoidal imaging mirrors are known in which an object or light source positioned at the first focal point is imaged by the mirror at the second focal point of the ellipsoid, McNally""s U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,754. The present invention recognizes a general relationship with the overall mirror geometry of the Elings"" U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,284, employing this well known optical principle, but applying it to a novel use of dynamic real-time imaging, offering a number of advantages not possible in Elings. The most obvious drawback of the Elings"" device was that the image being viewed was a static object and offered no degree of interactivity. Other variations, such as Welck""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,750 has numerous disadvantages including the fact that the orientation of the two mirrors provides limited viewing only from the front of the device. This is solved as described by Welk, by rotating the entire enclosure on a turntable. In Summer""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,357 and Monroe""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,130 there is the same restricted viewing angle, although the incorporation of a television cathode ray tube (CRT) or projector allowed for a dynamic image, yet lacked any degree of interactivity. Furthermore, the exterior dimensions of the unit limit its application to permanent installations that are better suited for exhibition type events. While various variations of this principle in the aforementioned art have been employed, none offered the degree of flexibility of this device; dynamic imaging and interaction in a portable unit.
The present invention creates an environment that is a more natural interface, improving the overall computer and/or video display experience. Currently the mouse and keyboard serve as the standard input devices that are relics of the past, the keyboard a remnant of the typewriter. While the advent of the touchscreen has added a more unencumbered input method, it is limited by the surface of the image occurring behind the screen. Since the present invention contains no viewing screen, such as in a conventional television or computer monitor, the user can actually grab the image and engage it by placing one""s fingers through the image to interact with it. This is quite different than touching the surface of a touch screen, where the operator is cognizant of touching a surface that is above an image contained within a monitor or box. The input/output device of this invention is a vast improvement in the development of computer and video display interfaces.
This invention is a robust solid state method of producing dynamic interactive real images in a relatively small size, allowing the device to be portable with a user-friendly interface. This embodiment reduces the number of parts to the bare essentials and contains virtually no moving components, which is advantageous to provide high real world reliability, low maintenance and relatively low cost of manufacturing by not being processor intensive. The further ability to connect to existing external video devices allows the unit to integrate with existing display infrastructures, such as with any current video signal (videotape, DVD, TV or videogame) including a computer display signal. Furthermore, this may include a portable power source comprising a battery pack, allowing for independent operation without the need of a power outlet.
The device of this invention acts as an interface between the image and the user, serving as an input/output device with almost limitless capabilities. Traditional imaging devices require a separate display and input device, detaching the actual input function and executed response. The device doesn""t rely on any peripheral input devices, liberating the operator to freely work or play in an accustomed real world fashion. The user can now write/draw or type in a virtual environment without the use of peripheral devices, and actually handle a virtual object as if it were present in real space. Existing technology is limited to the actual tactile process, which does not allow the image to actually be engaged but rather the user must touch the CRT or LCD surface in front of the image, such as Weissmueller""s Co-ordinate detection system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,476. This invention provides a method that allows the operator to place his/her hand through the image and therefore provide a completely different experience in which the operator""s hand appears to be in actual contact with the image. Therefore, if an artist were to choose a real, physical paint brush, and place it within the detection grid, the xe2x80x9cpaintxe2x80x9d would occur at the location where the bristles interrupt the detection grids; dependent on the thickness of the paintbrush. If the artist chooses a fine tipped pencil, then the result would be a much finer line, that is defined by the silhouette of the tip. Coupled with the ability to integrate software to modify user defined parameters, the invention allows further user flexibility and user customization.
General functions that were previously executed with the mouse are now replaced by the user""s finger or stylus. Because the operator is not constrained by the physical limitations of the keyboard and mouse, there is no risk of carpal tunnel syndrome linked to long periods of typing. The ability to use existing handwriting software packages (character recognition) further allows users to input text through writing, a more natural movement. There is no need for any peripheral devices (mouse, keyboard or other input devices) to clutter the user""s desk space while providing complete flexibility. Instead, the space within the viewport is organized to suit the required task at hand, such as a pull-down virtual keyboard that is retracted when not in use, freeing up valuable space.
The present invention is intended to provide significant utility in numerous fields. Since the image can be viewed from 360 degrees, the device""s application is suited for scenarios that require multi-viewing and multi-user interaction. This includes entertainment scenarios among numerous players, such as a game of virtual chess. Just as one would select a chess piece and move it, the same functions can be accomplished using the same movement as if they existed in the real world. This device is valuable to fields that are less xe2x80x9ctyping dependentxe2x80x9d and more graphics related. For example, a 3D computer designer, who sculpts three-dimensional models,. does not find the mouse to be ideally suited for executing commands. Here the designer;can use his/her own hand. In another arrangement the device could be placed at the center of a conference table where various users can view and manipulate the viewed image during a board meeting. Since the projected image is not limited to a horizontal position, a vertically positioned image can be viewed from all sides including the rear, something not possible in a conventional monitor. Thus, the invention provides an interface that is more similar to a real world environment. The user manipulates an object, as if it were a clay model, with their hands and fingers, as if it existed in the physical world. This capability was not possible in the prior art.